Taken
by SweetheartRules
Summary: Kurt just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend. Instead Kurt finds himself in a basement, kidnapped by his stalker. Klaine, Anderberry siblings, and Kurtofsky friendship. Many warnings, will specify in chapter notes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the suck fest that the first version of this chapter was. I was so excited about it and wrote it quickly, so I forgot half of the stuff and just did an all around crappy job. That being said, you NEED to read this chapter again if you are to continue on with the story, because nothing will make sense if you don't. Sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused!**

**Also, PLEASE review! Special thanks to fightsilence for my first one, and the main reason why I didn't delete this. I need criticism, so don't hold back.**

**CHRISTINA IF YOU'RE READING THIS, LEAVE ME A REVIEW! ;D (Sorry other Christina's, speaking to one specific one who should know who she is.)**

**Disclaimer: I own glee. Duh.**

**P.S. Oh shat, I dug myself a nice grave. Obviously Rachel was romantically interested in her brother. (OH THE TEARS, LAUGHING SO HARD RIGHT NOW!) I'm going to swap Rachel with a pronoun, being that I have no clue how awkward it would have been if it was another member of New Directions, and my name creating capability stretches out as far as Bob or Mary. Talented, yes, I know. XD**

**OMG YOU GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I SUCK, I KNOW. But I did move twice, so I guess I have some excuse. Not to mention I only got ONE REVIEW. I am editing the second chapter now, so it should be up either today, tomorrow, or the day-after depending on my school.**

* * *

><p>"I would say bye, but I wouldn't want to make you angry." Blaine said angrily as he stormed out. <em>Dammit,<em> Kurt thought as he realized how badly he had fucked up. Of course he fell in love with Blaine... the one gay guy who ended up not being gay. He had fallen so quickly, so hard... why couldn't Blaine just stop playing games with him and be gay? This was all _his _fault... Kurt stopped himself there. As much as he would _love_ to blame Blaine, he knew that Blaine had done nothing wrong. Everyone had to experiment at some point, it was only human. _Kurt _was the one who let himself fall, only because he thought he had finally found someone to catch him. Apparently he had been wrong._ Why am I so stupid?_

Kurt noticed that he still had his coffee and was still sitting at the table, a very confused and angry expression crossing his looked around to find a few people looking at him, but on glare and they continued in whatever they were doing before. _I should leave, _he realized. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to sit here and fume silently where anything could happen. The last thing he wanted was to start acting crazy in public.

Kurt started to stand up, but a discreet little clicking noise got his attention before he could finish. _Uh, what the hell was that? _Kurt looked around the little cafe, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. _That sounded like a camera, _he reminded himself, but saw no cameras, phones, or anything.

_I'm going insane. _Kurt sighed at the thought. _I don't act like other guys, I fall in love with people who hurt me, and now I'm hearing strange noises. May as well fasten the straight-jacket to me now._

Little did Kurt know that that was a very **_real_ **click, coming from a very**_ real_** camera.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Click. <strong>DAMMIT! WHERE THE FUCK ARE THOSE COMING FROM! _Kurt audibly groaned as the familiar clicking rung in his ears. All he wanted was a nice evening walk with Blaine, WITHOUT hearing things. They had gotten over their fight three months ago, after a determined teenage girl had kissed Blaine sober, only to have him admit that he was definitely gay. Since then, Kurt and Blaine had become a couple, and luckily for Kurt, Blaine did not notice his boyfriend's insanity. However, something was different about the clicking today. Usually it was subtle, leaving Kurt to believe that he had imagined it. Today it rung loud and clear, almost as if to mock him.

But instead of ignoring the sound like he normally did, Blaine turned around, as if looking for something. After a few seconds, he turned to Kurt with a confused expression crossing his face. _Oh my Gaga, he is just **adorable!**_ Kurt thought and blushed. He still squealed like a girl at the thought of Blaine being his _boyfriend._

"Kurt, did you hear that clicking?" Blaine asked, confusion seeping through his words. Kurt once again had to remind himself how **_cute_** his boyfriend was.

"Yeah, I did. I've been hearing them for a while now, but I thought that was just me hearing things." Kurt said before he could stop himself. Thankfully he had left out the fact that the clicks had been _constant,_ no matter where he went or what he did. The last thing he wanted was for Blaine to worry about him. Kurt began to bluch yet again out of embarrassment.

Blaine didn't seem to notice, though, as the confusion on his face was replaced with fear and concern. "Kurt, that sounds an awful lot like a camera."

Kurt wanted to retort, but the worry in his voice stopped him dead in his tracks. Suddenly Kurt realized what Blaine was implying. "I'm sure there's nothing to it. I mean, that kind of stuff only happens on shows, right? Stalkers don't re-"

As soon as the word came out of Kurt's mouth he regretted saying it. For at that moment, a man wearing a ski mask jumped out at them from supposedly nowhere. He wasted no time before hitting Kurt upside the head with a crowbar. Kurt stumbled backwards and tripped as blood splattered across the sidewalk. The concrete was not forgiving to him, and he groaned in pain as he hit the ground.

Anger swelled Blaine's body as he watched his boyfriend collapse. "You son of a BITCH!" He yelled as he lunged at the man. Unfortunately, the man was prepared, and swung the crowbar at Blaine's head as he turned. Blaine was on the floor instantly.

"Now now, careful there fag. Wouldn't want to get your _boyfriend_ hurt, would you?" the man said with a sneer. Blaine quickly shook his head. The man revealed a sickening smile, and turned to Kurt who lay on the ground. "Just for that little outburst, I think I'll..." Blaine barely saw a foot stomp on Kurt's leg, but he clearly heard the bone crack and the cry of pain that escaped Kurt's lips.

The man picked up his camera that hung from his neck, and snapped a picture of Kurt. This infuriated Blaine, and he started to get up, before quickly stopping. He didn't want to get Kurt hurt further. Before he could lay back down, however, the man seemed to notice and he turned around to face Blaine. "Well, queer, if hurting your boyfriend won't work, maybe I should hurt _you._"

Blaine watched as Kurt shot up and started shaking his head. The man turned to Kurt and laughed a vile laugh. "No worries princess. It will be your turn again soon." The man faced Blaine once again and continued laughing. He sharply kicked Blaine's side once, but it was enough to send Blaine slouching over himself, violently coughing up blood.

"STOP IT!" Kurt yelled, tears streaming freely down his cheeks. The look of pain and horror in Kurt's eyes was enough to make Blaine's eyes well up too. _Why Kurt? Get_ **ME!** he thought.

"Please... don't hurt Kurt... hurt me if you must... just don't touch Kurt." Blaine pleaded. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if this _asshole_ kept hurting Kurt, because knew that as of then, he wouldn't be able to stop the man.

"Aww... look at that. The fag loves his princess! How _sweet._" the man growled. "Sadly, I don't give a shit. And quite frankly, I'm tired of dealing with you." The man picked up his crowbar, held it like a baseball bat, and curled his lips. "Nighty night, **_fag_**_**!**_" With that, the man swung, hitting Blaine once again across the head. This time, the swing was more powerful, and he knew he couldn't stay conscious. He fell to the ground on his side.

The last thing he knew of before he was submerged in darkness, was a swish of blue fabric and a blood-curdling scream of his name from the man he loved.

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah... review? :3 It will make me write faster.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I'm better at writing short chapters. I'm trying to work on it, but right now there are so many good spots to stop, I couldn't resist. :)**

**I'm going to try to frequently update on Tuesdays, but I will probably switch days somewhere in the near future. For a few weeks I will try and update more being as how I was unable to write for a while. **

**LAST NIGHT'S GLEE. WHAT. THE. HELL? I WILL PAY 1 MILLION COOKIES TO WHOEVER CAN GET ME RYAN MURPHY'S HEAD. How dare he. Seriously.**

**Oh yeah, and guess who got midnight premiere tickets for the Hunger Games? THIS CHICK. **

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE. It inspires me to write more. Wouldn't want another hiatus, would you?**

**SORRY FOR THE HORIZONTAL LINE ISSUES GUYS, I PUT THEM IN ORIGINALLY BUT THEY DISAPPEARED. THEY SHOULD BE BACK NOW.**

* * *

><p>Watching Blaine get hit so hard unhinged me. "BLAINE!" I scream with all I have. I want him, no, need him to be okay. But that crowbar was not forgiving, and I knew that he was unconscious by the way he was hit. Nobody would have been able to stay awake.<p>

The man turns towards me, his blue shirt swishing with the motion. "Got your boyfriend taken care of, now the fun begins." He said excitedly, and began guffawing. The sound made my stomach drop, and I could tell that nothing good was meant by 'fun.' Why he was laughing, though, puzzled me. I could have run, had my leg not have been snapped. I could have called someone- MY PHONE! It was still in my back pocket! Now I just had to get the man to turn away… but the only way I could think of was to get him to turn to Blaine, which I refused to do. I abandon the idea, knowing that the attempt will be futile. I'm too far gone and he would notice if I tried to contact someone.

"Please… what are you going to do to us?" I whispered, noticing that I had been subconsciously crying. My head was pounding where he had hit me with the crowbar, but I forced the pain at bay. I could get over my feelings when we were safe. If we ever were safe.

I begin sobbing harder as I realize how messed up our chances are.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about your little boy-toy. I only want you." he sneered. My heart sped up as I realized what he meant. He had some kind of, want, for me, and that never ended well in those shows. This isn't a show, I remind myself. I'm not going to get saved at the last minute, not going to be shown any mercy, or anything like the shows. I. Will. Die. But at least he'll leave Blaine alone.

I guess I must have shown some kind of hope on my face, because the man started yelling. "What are you so happy about?" I tried to duck away from the incoming crowbar, but to no avail. I'm out before I even hit the floor.

* * *

><p>I awaken with a pounding headache so bad I can barely even open my eyes. Somehow I manage, though, and it takes me a while to figure out where I am. As soon as I see the blood on the concrete, the memories come flooding back, and I yell for Kurt with all my might. Unfortunately at my state that comes out as some kind of mangled cry. I try and sit up, but even that is too much work. I keep crying, though, in hopes that someone will hear me.<p>

I seems like hours before hear a window open and some kind of yelling in the distance. The voice stops almost immediately, though, and he begins to call out. "Hey, are you okay?"

I try and form a simple no, but it just comes out like some kind of zombie noise. I continue to say it, though, as I don't see how anything else could go wrong.

"Stay there, I'm coming!" Thank god, someone can help me find Kurt.

I lay and hope that he hurries, as yelling becomes too much of a task. If Kurt can't hear me, he won't find me.

Footsteps become noticeable and I turn (slowly and painfully) to face them, only to see a very familiar face illuminated in the streetlight. "Kurrrosy?" I slur, and mentally scold myself. Why can't I talk?

"Holy shit. You're Kurt's friend! What the hell happened to you?" Karofsky asks, confusion crossing his face. I try and say something, but again, all that comes out is a moan. He sighs. "Dude, you need help now. I can't even understand what you're trying to say you're slurring so bad."

"Nooooooo." I somehow choke. If I leave this place now, I'll never find Kurt. I can't just let the man take him away. I need to protect my boyfriend. "Kurrrrrr." I mutter, trying to get Karofsky to see my logic. I want to throttle him into understanding, but I know I can't when I can't even sit up or talk.

Karofsky's eyes grow wide. "Wait, did you say something about Kurt? Where is he? Is he as bad as you?" he asks frantically, looking around. He stops and gasps as he sees the other splatter of blood on the concrete. "Where is he?"

"Cannn finnn himmm." I say sleepily, the blackness is trying to swallow me again. I know need to stay awake though.

Karofsky sighs once again and pulls his phone out. "Okay, I'm calling for help. You need an ambulance, now, an- don't give me that look. The police will find Kurt, you can't even talk." He states matter-of-factly. I moan, knowing what he says is true, but not quite understanding the concept. All I can think about is finding Kurt.

Karofsky dials the number on his phone and begins pacing. "Man, I should have known something was up. I mean, I heard screaming, but I thought it was just those obnoxious kids again. But they don't usually stay out until ten-"

"'Eennn?" I repeat. How long have I been out? Karofsky nods his head. "Whaaa tiiime iiittt?" I ask, putting as much force as I can into annunciating. I need to know so I can tell how long Kurt has been gone for.

"It's like two-twenty something right now." My heart sinks. Two-twenty? That's a long time away from ten, although I can't seem to process the math involved. The black edges around my eyes seem to be getting bigger. I only faintly hear Karofsky being speaking to an operator before it becomes too much and I drift off into nothingness.

* * *

><p>I watch as the body next to me (who I am calling Dude because I can't remember his name) slumps, looking lifeless. I start yelling at him, hoping he'll wake up, before I remember there's an operator who can help me. "David, I need you to explain what's going on. You've only given your name, and that won't help me help you." she speaks calmly.<p>

"Right. Uhh, I just found my friend on the sidewalk, bleeding and moaning in pain. He was slurring and now he just passed out. He seems to have been here since ten, urm, if I'm getting this right." I start panicking, trying to explain to her that he had been screaming at around that time, but mumbling instead.

"You're doing fine. Stay focused." she coos.

"Okay… stay calm, right. Should I try and wake him up?"

"You need to try lightly shaking him, not too hard so you don't cause further injury. I've found your location and am sending help now."

"Thank you." I say, and turn to hang up, but quickly remember something. "WAIT! Miss, he was saying something about his friend Kurt. I know he's injured because there's another pool of blood, but he's not here..."

"… Stay on the line with me David, but help your friend. Who is Kurt?"

I reach down and start slowly shaking Dude, meanwhile describing Kurt to her. After a few minutes, Dude comes to, and I jump off him quickly. "HE'S ALIVE!" I shout, relief flooding through me.

"Your friend is awake?"

"Yes."

"Hand me to him, I'll try and help him. You watch for any sirens and flag them down."

"Dude, the operator wants to talk to you." I say slowly to Dude, handing the phone to him. Instead of answering though, he gives me a confused look. "Talk to the lady on the phone." I say slower, but he still looks like I'm speaking some kind of foreign language.

"Sir? SIR! Speak to me!" the operator stops yelling, and Dude finally understands. He begins moaning random things at the phone, and he's slurring so bad I cannot understand him.

Sirens begin to wail from a distance, and I start yelling. Dude is still talking to the woman, and I catch that his name is Blaine. Or at least, it sounded like he said Blaine.

When I can see the ambulance I start waving my arms, hoping they can see me in the dark. They pull up to the curb just in time for Blaine to pass out again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW PLEASE. I will try and update sooner if I get more reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, your reviews make my day. Seriously.**

**And no, I have not been playing Cough Syrup and Fly/I Believe I Can Fly on replay. I don't know what makes you think that. XD**

**And I most definitely have NOT been listening to those while watching a .gif of Quinn. **

**Sorry, I'm not sure how that kind of weapon works, so I did my best. I researched it, but didn't find anything I found particularly useful. You'll understand.**

**OH MY GAGA THIS CHAPTER IS OVER TWO THOUSAND THREE HUNDRED WORDS. HURRAH!**

****Anyway, ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE!****

* * *

><p>I woke up to feel an excruciating pain in my head, so powerful I almost couldn't open my eyes. Almost.<p>

My eyes open to see nothing. All there is is blackness. I try to remember how I got here, or what's going on, but even simple thoughts make my head throb. I groan and try to rub my eyes, but quickly notice that I am tied up somehow. All the pain seems to leave for a second as I shake furiously, hoping to break whatever restrains me. Soon enough I realize that I'm belted down _everywhere_.

The pain comes back with a vengeance and I cannot stifle a cry. Suddenly a lone light is turned on from above me, illuminating the room. Although my sight is blurry, I can see that I'm in some kind of basement. I'm belted to a chair by my hands, feet, neck, thighs, and waist, and there's some kind of disc on my head. In a corner I can see a door, but I know attempts to reach it would be a waste of time when I'm tied down so thoroughly.

"Good morning princess. You've been sleeping for over a day, so I thought we could have some fun now." the man says. Memories of the attack flood my mind at the sound of his voice. I turn to see him standing in the opposite corner of the door, not wearing his ski mask anymore. I'm not sure what scares me more: his comment, or that he doesn't seem to think anything of me seeing his face. That never ends happily in shows, even though I've already agreed that my experience will be nothing like you would see on TV.

The man walks over to me with some kind of remote in his hand. I want to figure out what it is, but my head is hurting _so badly_. "What's that?" I moan.

He smiles and shakes the remote. "Oh, this? Nothing... nothing really." He hits a button that sends an unbearable amount of pain throughout my body. _**Electrocution.**_ I whimper and the man laughs, "That was the lowest setting."

Another button push and the pain is even worse, feeling like every part of my body was on fire. "Like my little creation? I got this baby from a prison, then fixed it so I could control it's currents." I subconsciously cry out in pain, which makes him stop. I'm gasping for breath like a fish out of water, glaring at him all the way. This only seems to get him more excited, though, and he hits the button again. I immediately yell out this time, as the current combined with my head wound becomes to much. I lose control of my mouth and continue to yell, not exactly screaming, but close to it. The pain is incredible, and just when I think I can't take it anymore, he stops.

My head lulls as I gasp for air again. He grabs my face, bringing it back upright. "Can't have you sleeping yet, now can we? Is that what your boy-toy would want?" he smirks. All thought process stops as I realize, _Blaine isn't here. _I'm both relieved and frightened by the thought, but mostly relieved. _The man can't hurt Blaine anymore. _Somehow the sarcastic part of me finds his way free, and I cannot help myself.

"I don't think he'd want me locked up in a basement, either." I growl. I'm slurring a bit, but my words are coherent enough. The man glares at me with a vicious look in his eye.

"Keep you're tongue. Wouldn't more pain, would you?" I try and shake my head, but he presses his button once more. The pain from the currents and my head become more than I can handle, and my body slumps into the chair as he laughs.

* * *

><p>The beeping of a machine brings me back, but the bright lights keep my eyes closed. I just lay and try to figure out last night. I remember Kurt... (WHERE THE HELL IS HE?), but know that if I can't even open my eyes I cannot be of any help. I remember Karofsky, but the rest is a blur. I can feel bandage on my head and my thoughts are running more smoothly. Unfortunately all this does is plague my mind with images of Kurt lying bloody, beaten, on the floor. Where I could not help him. Guilt overwhelms my senses as I realize that the man must have taken him, <em>my Kurt.<em> I cannot bring myself to think of what he's doing to him, but my mind subconsciously relays images of what could be happening.

I feel a tear stream down my face and hear a gasp from somewhere near me. "Blaine? Are you awake?" Karofsky whispers.

I slowly open my eyes, looking at the floor because it is the least blinding. "Kurt." I mumble. from the corner of my eye I see a huge figure (Karofsky) jump up and leave. I let my eyes continue to get adjusted, and by the time Karofsky comes back with a nurse, I can look around the room.

"Hello there Blaine, how are you feeling?" she asks as she checks my IV's, my heart monitor, and such. She reminds me of my mother, with the same smile she used to wear. Her dark hair is pulled back into a bun, and the occasional gray lets me know that she's older, despite the lack of wrinkles on her face. All and all, I feel I can trust her.

"Kurt." I manage.

She gives me this sad look and nods her head slowly. "The police said something about a Kurt. I'm sorry sweetie, I don't know anything about him."

My heart dropped and I looked to Karofsky, but he seemed to be avoiding my eyes. "Karofsky?" I plead.

Instead of answering he keeps his gaze at the ground and shakes his head. I can feel tears prickling at the corners of my eyes. I bite my lip and try to will the tears away, but I can't control them. My nurse sighs and leaves, while Karofsky sits on the chair closest to mine. "They searched a bit, but they had to wait until twenty-four hours had passed. Now they have a full-on investigation, but the dried-blood trail stops-"

I gasp and start crying harder. Dried blood. Investigation. My Kurt is injured and gone. I want nothing more than to hold him in my arms and tell him how everything will be okay, but I can't. A surge of anger runs through me as I remember the man. He stole Kurt. Who knows what this-this bastard (such undapper thoughts, but I don't care right now) is doing to Kurt. Images are still plaguing my mind.

My rage switches from the man to the police. Maybe if they had searched earlier, they would have found something. I mean, obviously there was a blood trail, so he didn't just sneak off. Twenty-four hours is a stupid time to wait. How long have I been out? I turn to Karofsky. "How long?" I ask, jaw protesting with every move. I hope he can understand what I'm asking.

"You've been out for a full day. I found you early Saturday morning, and it's now Monday." Karofsky replies. My eyes widen, but I can't say anything before a person runs into the room.

"Blaine? Oh my god, you had me worried _sick._" Rachel yells, and I wince away from her voice. I didn't even think about my family (BAD BLAINE), but I guess I was more focused on Kurt. I guess she sees me wince, because her face grows soft. "Hey, I didn't mean to scare you." I can't help laugh at that, but it comes out as more of a groan because it hurts too badly. She always did treat me like a puppy, not that I minded.

With that my fathers (adopted parents) walk in and start cooing over me, saying how worried they were and how sorry they are that they let this happen. I shake my head, trying to tell them that it's not their fault. They just keep talking and I smile, remembering when I was first adopted.

_I sat on my bed and stared at my hands all day, wondering what it would be like to have a whole new family to live with. Tear stains are down my face as I remembered the Sadie Hawkins dance, and my parents reaction. They were the reason that I sat here. I wished countless times that they would come and get me back, apologizing for ever leaving. I wondered what my life would be like if I were the straight son they always wanted, or if they had accepted me. But my family was gone, and hopes were worthless. They couldn't take that I was gay and had left me._

_I put my head in my hands as more tears fell freely down my face. Before long I could feel a hand lightly on my arm. I jumped and pulled my hands down, to find a girl around my age staring into me. She had long brown hair and huge brown eyes to match. "What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes warming._

_I bit my lip and sighed. "My parents abandoned here." I omitted the gay part in fear that she would flip like my parents did. She just smiled sadly and shook her head._

_"Why someone would do that? I mean, you don't look like a bad kid at all." she ranted softly._

_"I am a bad kid though. I'm gay an-"_

_Her eyes lit up and she smiled profusely. "COME HERE!" she squealed, grabbing my arm and dragging across the building I've been too upset to investigate. We stop just in front of two men filling out paperwork. "This one!" she exclaimed at them, shaking my arm violently. The men just laughed and smiled at me._

_"He's not a dog, Rachel." one of them commented, and she immediately let go of me. I began to smile too: I could tell that I fit in like I should in a family._

I'm smiling at myself as my fathers continue to coo, only now they're backing away from me and saying it more awkwardly to themselves. I glance at Rachel who's trying to calm them down, noting how much she's changed. _Now's not the time to dwell on family._ My smile fades and I can't help the tears that are streaming down my face again. I miss Kurt, _so much._

Everyone in the room falls silent once they see I'm crying. That only lasts for a second before my dad's worry comes back with a vengeance, asking what's wrong or if I'm in pain. I want to answer, but I can only form one coherent thought right now.

"Kurt."

Everyone is silent once more, and I can see Rachel dabbing at her eyes. Karofsky is nowhere to be found (I'm guessing he fled the awkwardness), and my dads are just solemnly looking at each other. For once I'm jealous of their partnership, they are both still standing tall and together. I wonder what Kurt would be like if he were here, flipping out over how this was his fault (as I repeatedly told him it wasn't) and trying to help me through everything. We should be at school right now, texting through our least favorite classes, and gossiping about our classmates. Instead I'm stuck in this bed and Kurt is _gone._

"Maybe I should get the nurse." I hear somebody whisper, and relief floods through me. Sleep would be a safe-haven compared to the pain I'm feeling. I feel like my heart was ripped out of my chest, making even breathing a hard task. My body's aflame from the movements my sobs are creating, and I find myself excited that the nurse is back.

She sticks a needle in my IV which makes the pain subside. I smile as I fall into a familiar nothingness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why do all my chapters end with either Kurt or Blaine passing out? I do not know. If it bothers you please let me know in the reviews. Once Blaine is able-bodied again, this shouldn't be too much of an issue for him.**

**REVIEW PLEASE. I almost couldn't update today but those review made me want to.**


End file.
